Talk:Governor Gumpas's Secretary
Secretary's Gender I'm curious, Storyseeker: what about Narrowhaven makes you think the secretary's male? It sounds like you have a good point, but off the top of my head I couldn't the specifics from VDT that imply that. Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 22:52, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Well, during VDT the Lone Island's culture is based heavily on the Calormen, since they have been buying and selling slaves with them. Calormen is a primitive culture when it comes to women's rights. Recall in HHB, Aravis's father was planning to have her marry Ahoshta as soon as she came of age? Apparently that was common in Calormen society. Women's basic duties were to become wives and mothers. No mention was ever made of them taking on jobs, except for slaves and royalty. Plus, there have never been any mention of any women being in any kind of a job in the Lone Islands, Narnia or anywhere else. The only ones who come close are those of royalty, which doesnt count. Storyseeker1 (talk) 00:18, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Plus, Bern threatened to give the secretary a flogging if he/she didn't leave. From what I remember about a Lord's chivalry and honour, I doubt they'd threaten a woman with such a thing. Storyseeker1 (talk) 20:26, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure how much the Lone Islands' culture can be relied upon to reflect Calormen's. Although they are both corrupt and they trade with each other,the Calormenes tend to be flowery and traditional, while the Lone Islands are obsessed with "progress" and "development" (VDT ch. 4, paragraph 27). I could well believe that such a "progressive" culture might adopt feminism. I think you're absolutely right, though, that the noble lords of Narnia would never flog (or threaten to flog) a woman; I hadn't thought of that. What do you think of my changes to the note? Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 23:25, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Looks fine. It's not just Calormen culture, though, but everyone's culture in the Narnian world. The world of Narnia was a medieval type world, so women in that time period weren't really expected to do anything aside from cooking/cleaning and looking after the children. Unless they were from a noble family, in which case they got the servants to do it, and spent their days basically doing whatever they wanted, but nothing work related. The only contradication to this are Susan and Lucy. Storyseeker1 (talk) 23:44, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ...and Swanwhite and Helen and Caspian's Nurse and all of the female animals who were invited to the council about the Neevil and Jill and Aravis. Calormen certainly seems to oppress and belittle women, but there is no indication that either the free countries or Lewis himself agree with that practice. Also, medieval (and I would assume Narnian) noble women did not have no work to do; on the contrary, they had fairly skilled and intellectual work to do overseeing the servants, providing hospitality, and sometimes keeping the books. Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 00:27, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Overseeing the servants, providing hospitality, and sometimes keeping the books". That's what you consider work??? That's not work, that's just playing hostess and telling the servants what to do. Sorry, but I just don't see a woman working any kind of job in Narrowhaven, except for the slaves. They just seem too medieval. Storyseeker1 (talk) 01:23, August 23, 2013 (UTC)